


Плач безмолвного сердца

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Naruto Gaiden, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Canon, Romance, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Он живёт мирной жизнью, как того и хотел его брат. Но такая ли мирная эта жизнь... или его сердце безмолвно плачет?





	Плач безмолвного сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cry of a Silent Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469343) by [memoriesofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofdarkness/pseuds/memoriesofdarkness). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

— Папа, посмотри на меня!  
  
Я поворачиваюсь к своей дочери, упражняющейся в новом дзютсу, которым она овладела недавно. Дарю ей мягкую улыбку. Что за ангельское личико. В её душе нет ни тени тьмы... в отличие от моей.  
  
Смотрю на свою жену в другом конце комнаты. Ощутив мой взгляд, она улыбается мне. И я чувствую, как сердце пронзают вина и сожаление.  
  
Она всегда любила меня беззаветно... принимая тот хаос, который я из себя представляю... Но мне нечего дать взамен.  
  
Знаю, я её использую. И думаю, она это тоже знает. Но никогда не жалуется. Хотел бы я сказать ей, как я благодарен... и как сожалею...  
  
Не надо было мне связывать наши с ней жизни. Я уничтожил её... потому что уничтожил себя. Не разбил, не испортил... Уничтожил!  
  
  
Я никогда не смогу дать ей то, чего она заслуживает. Как я могу... когда оно уже принадлежит кому-то другому. Когда оно всегда принадлежало...  _тебе_...  
  
  
Каждый раз, когда она ко мне прикасается, я не могу не желать того, чтобы на её месте был ты. И тогда вина пожирает меня ещё глубже.  
  
  
Выхожу из дома и бесцельно бреду по округе. Бросаю взгляд на академию. Первый день команды номер семь проносится в памяти...  
  
 _Я собираюсь восстановить свой клан и уничтожить одного человека_  
  
  
Полагаю, я исполнил свою мечту... в каком-то плане...  
  
Как же я тебя тогда ненавидел! Но себя я ненавидел ещё больше. Потому что как бы сильно я ни пытался... я так и не смог тебя разлюбить.  
  
Я любил тебя...  
  
Я ненавидел тебя...  
  
Запутанные эмоции и непрестанная борьба с самим собой... постепенно изводили меня... как можно быть мстящим и любящим одновременно...?  
  
  
Я сажусь под дерево и тяну нить размышлений дальше...  
  
  
Все знали, что я тебя ненавижу. Это было всем понятно. Как же иначе? Я просто обязан был тебя ненавидеть! Вот только никто не знал... что я тебя ещё и любил. Та часть меня, которая любила тебя, ненавидела ту часть, которая ненавидела тебя. Как возможно было жить в таком душевном состоянии?  
  
Вся моя жизнь сконцентрировалась на тебе. Ты был моей целью... моей причиной жить. Не важно, какой искажённой и деформированной она была... причина всегда была в тебе. Просто я слишком поздно понял, что был для тебя тем же самым...  
  
  
Закрываю глаза и воскрешаю в памяти то кошмарное воспоминание. О дне, когда я прекратил своё существование.  
  
  
 _Ты прислонился к моему лбу своим. Я обмер, глядя в твои прекрасные глаза. Столькое тебе сказать... так мало времени... а я не мог найти собственный голос. Ты заговорил первым.  
  
«Ты не обязан меня прощать».  
  
За что прощать? Всё это время... ты страдал за преступление, которого не совершал. Я хотел что-то сказать... что угодно... но мой голос не переходил в звук. Я продолжал смотреть на тебя... в смятении... как слепец, впервые узревший проблеск света.  
  
Что ж, в этом был смысл. Я на самом деле был слеп... а ты с самого начала был светом.  
  
«Что бы ты ни решил делать дальше... я всегда буду любить тебя»._  
  
  
  
По моему лицу расползается печальная улыбка, пока я медленно возвращаюсь в настоящее. Стал бы ты любить меня и дальше... если бы узнал?  
  
Как же сильно мне хотелось сказать тебе в тот момент... в конце концов это был мой последний шанс дать тебе понять, как много ты для меня значишь. Но я этого не сделал. Ты был словно утренний бриз... спокойный и освежающий... с душой, чистой как у ангела. Как мог я запятнать тебя своими греховными желаниями...?  
  
  
В уголках глаз появляются слёзы...  
  
  
Ты ушёл. Но забрал с собой всё, что у меня было. А что теперь осталось — это всего лишь оболочка человека, которым я когда-то был... оболочка да онемевшее сознание. Постоянное напоминание о том, какой я пустой и бесцельный без тебя.  
  
  
Ты ушёл. Но ты никуда не исчезал. Само моё существо всецело отмечено твоим именем... твоей памятью...  _тобой_...  
  
  
Прерываю задумчивость. Пора возвращаться к кропотливым, изматывающим ритуалам, называемым жизнью.  
  
Вздыхаю. Как-нибудь... просто каким угодно образом... мне хотелось бы быть с тобой...  
  
Пока я насилу вытаскиваю себя в реальность, твои последние слова прокручиваются у меня в голове снова и снова... жестоко дразня меня... пытая...  
  
 _Я всегда буду любить тебя  
  
Я всегда буду любить тебя  
  
Я всегда буду любить тебя  
  
Я всегда буду любить тебя  
_  
  
И вдруг...  
  
Мои глаза расширяются в осознании. Возможно ли...?  
  
 _Эти бездонные сферы... пронизывающие мои собственные, беспомощные... обнажающие мою душу..._  
  
  
Закрываю глаза и выпускаю выдох... чувство удовлетворения медленно разрастается в сердце, и по щекам скатываются слёзы.  
  
  
Ты знал... И ты ответил...  
  
  
 _Я всегда буду любить тебя._


End file.
